freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
2
Already has a page. Logo: On a white background, the words GoBit and Games''slide in. Then, a 8-bit man jumps on the word ''Games. United Plankton Pictures is a company that was seen at the end of every SpongeBob episode. One episode-"Texas/Walking Small" has cows mooing instead of seagulls. PBS P-Pals is the logo PBS used for their children's shows in 1993 up to 1999. The characters in the logo were seen in other bumpers on the PBS KIDS block. V1 Scare Factor: High to nightmare. Because of the music. Imagine Entertainment was a company that was debuted in 1991. Scare Factor:Medium to None. We recommend that you cannot watch this at night. The dropping water may startle some,but it is a silent logo. Scare Factor for 2010 version: None. It is a masterpiece. On a white background, we see 3 kids called the P-Pals. They sing ♪THIS IS PBS! WHO-O-OO-OO!!♪ And then, a dog sometimes will go very fast into the logo, give a navy E/I balloon and bark. If you want to watch it, lower your volume, for safety's sake. The Australian Broadcasting Corportation or ABC used a creepy logo also known as the "Lissajous Figure of Doom" in around 1967. Noggin Original was a logo that appeared at the end of many shows that debuted on Noggin. There was two logos, mentally created tree, and horn. AMC Theatres Silence is Golden was 'a logo that appeared in every AMC Theatres when you watch a movie there. At the beginning before the feature starts, it shows a soundwaves that contains loud sound effects (such as Crying Baby, cellphone ring etc) then the text shows "Please don't spoil the movie by adding your own soundtrack" then followed by another text says "Silence is Golden" which is referenced to the golden rule. Since 2011, this logo has been removed and replaced by ''Resist the Urge It Appeared on FIFA 12 FIFA 14 All the fifa games. MTM Enterprises is a studio best known for their work on "The Mary Tyler Moore Show". The logo consists of a little cat named Mimsie. She meows in every Logo, and she may have an outfit depending on the show. (take for example, she wore a green nurse costume at the end of Street Elsewhere). Scare Factor: Low to Medium. Mimsie may catch many first time viewers off guard. none for those who are used to it. Medium to nightmare for the St. Elsewhere ''series finale variant. Fun Fact: MTM stands for Mary Tyler Moore! Eventually, both founders passed away, with Grant Tinker on November 28, 2016, followed by Mary Tyler Moore on January 25, 2017.''No logos''MCA TV was a logo from 1936 to 1951/52. HBO Family This indent appears in every Angelic Layer episodes during commercial breaks. Nicknames: "The River", "London Weekend II", "LW" Scare factor:NONE Logo Behavior Factor: 1st logo - Nothing Happens to Little Bit Of Trouble. 2nd logo - Little Bit Of Trouble to Detention For 1 Hour. 3rd logo - DEAD MEAT!!!!. We fade to a black leafless tree on the left of an umber background. Then, all of the sudden, yellow lightning bolts on the top-right flashes, hitting the middle, making the screen flash several times at the rapid rate, and making the words "DARK FALL PRODUCTIONS" in two lines appear and blink several times, then lightning bolts disappears and the screen along with the words stop blinking. Rights Entertainment ''This is not a logo, it's an operating system. The Eagle One: Harrier Attack variant features a ghost wearing a red tanktop and works as a runway crew member then he got hit by a Harrier jet. Pervez Productions was a film studio owned by director M Pervez. Nothing to do with useless. Nicknames: "kaBoOM!", "O-Bomb" No VANDAL in this page Watch if you dare https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D4j4-CPZ_qM Scare factor: High to Nightmare. Chuck e can scare a lot of people who have watched this commercial CAN PEOPLE STOP WITH THE USELESS PAGES PLEASE!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!? Lean-M (a.k.a. "Lean-M Producers Center") is a Russian-based television production company that was founded in 2000 by producers Timur Weinstein, Vyacheslav Murugov, and Oleg Osipov. On February 8, 2007, Sony Pictures Television acquired a 51% stake in Lean-M. On April 13, 2009, SPT acquired another 16%, and in 2010, SPT acquired the remainder. Mehboob Productions Ltd. is a production company for Mehboob Khan. FX/SFX: The words sliding in, and the 8-bit man jumping. Not really much to say about this logo. It's pretty much what its name says... Fries Home Video Is A VHS Logo. Is A Rectangles Dropping In The Black Background & A Pink Triangle Putting In Here With The Words "FRIES HOME VIDEO". View Askew Productions is a film company created by comedian Kevin Smith. There are two intros, the first being the scariest. It shows an animated clown called Vulgar who was walking towards a fat boy playing with a ball. Vulgar pats the boy on the head, goes into a dressing room and comes back out in a man's flesh suit, now holding a movie clapper. The dressing room falls over and reveals "View Askew Productions", with each letter in a better second variant shows Smith's characters Jay and Silent Bobby Bob,as Silent Bob falls inside out of the View Askew logo and Jay runs all away.' The '''K of Steel'(1984-1990), or Kartes Video Communications 'is a logo that is seen on many home releases of classic ''Peanuts''cartoons. The Electric Beam Structure (FOX LAB) is a logo that holds onto static in sepia and turns into color, unlike Foxstar, whose structure changes into a star after contact with a lightning bolt.'Stephen J. Cannell Productions Nicknamed "The Angry Typewriter Man" is a logo where a man, Stephen J. Cannell, is typing on his IBM Selectra typewriter, surrounded by a room full of awards. 1995r Raindow Releing A Jinge THV We see a skyline of a city (Sydney, Australia). There are grey clouds in the background, and a river beneath. An airplane flies to the left of the city. Suddenly, a bright flash occurs and covers the whole screen. When the flash dims out, we see a mushroom cloud explosion destroy all of the city. Once the city is destroyed, the letter M zooms in quickly, and other letters zoom in quickly and forms the text "MUSHROOMPICTURES". The scene cuts to a rapid montage of images (most of them are psychedelic): A rainbow-colored spiral An orange, blue and pink fractal arc A fractal spiral with the shades of blue A weird looking black and red shape A radially-blurred image of the yellow dandelion Rainbow fractal circles over the blue background A red and yellow background The same fractal spiral with the shades of blue A different orange, blue and pink fractal arc An orange, green, and blue triangle background A rotating starry background with a big star in the middle A radially-blurred image of the rose And a radially-blurred footage of a blinking eye The eye then zooms into the screen quickly, leaving the text "MUSHROOMPICTURES" on a black background. EMI Classics was a record label founded by EMI in 1990 in order to reduce the need to create country-specific packaging and catalogs for internationally distributed classical music releases. Appearance It's a shouting teen girl. That Says "FREDERATOR!!!!" The MCA reel appears then it plays music and then the logo stops. Time Warner (Vitaphone) National Amusements, Inc. (VistaVision) Video Technologies (NVIDIA Corporation, ATI Technologies, THX, Macrovision, LaserVision) Sound Technologies (Dolby Digital, DTS, Chace Surround Sound) Colorization Tecnologies (Color Systems Technology, Inc., Colorization, Inc., Tintoretto) Copyright Technologies (Macrovision) Processor Technologies (Intel, AMD) Middleware Technologies (PhysX, SpeedTree) DVR Technologies (TiVo) Game Engines (Vicious Engine)This is not a logo. It's a intro to a TV show.''2nd Logos CBS Productions is the Eye with the 1st Logo on it. It Had 13,4 or 8 notes in Some Shows. Your Dream Logos is a place for variations of logos. ''This is not a logo.''CHEESY None. Really. nispsltamoke aiid osow sle Street Fighter II was an arcade game released in 1991. Released for many home consoles including Sega Genesis, Super Nintendo, Game Boy These are the factors for scary logos, choose a rank wisely on your logo you discovered! None - Has no disturbing objects and/or music, nor sounds. Minimal - Has a droplet of disturbing objects and/or music, and sounds. Low - Has a tad bit of disturbing objects and/or music, and sounds. Medium - Has disturbing objects and/or music, and sounds. High - Has a lot of disturbing objects and/or music, and sounds. Nightmare - Has a baker's dozen of disturbing objects and/or music, and sounds. Heart Attack - The worst factor that ever was. Part 1: V of Doom The Tom And Jerry Show (1973): Tom is chasing Jerry during the logo. The Power Show (2010): Terry Crews breaks through the logo at the end. Part 2: Screen Gems Cut the Rope (2012): Om Nom eats the circle in the S at the end. Target Entertainment is a company that made shows filmed at Target. ''Patent nonsense. Watch if you dare Radio Jingles Lyrics nIGHTMARE DUE TO THE JUMPSCARE Category:Logos that scare the israeli border Category:Numbers Category:Logos with Not Enough categories!!!!! Category:Logos that scare Tennis Ball (BFDI) Category:Logos that act like Meghann Cooke from Supernanny Category:Xcn vbcxnbcvhjcxcbhvjcnxbhcjfgfbchxjcbvhjcxcvgbhbgvcvgbhjgF Category:Zazoo's Friends Category:Logos that deserved the Screen Gems Punishment Category:Avsdfvsdgf Category:Fdvbsthtgmhgas Category:Children who act like Matthew Bradbury from the Bradbury-Lambert family Category:Children who act like Bart Simpson Category:Logos so that are so scary that Zuko from the Last Airbender quits sleep and undergoes his transformation into a girl and screams so loudly Katara and Aang hear him. Category:Logos that make Island Rainbow cry Category:Logos that scare Golf Ball (BFDI) Category:Fgabv Category:Ziegfeld Trailer Category:Logos that scare R.O.A.S.T. (Marble Siege 2) Astronauts Category:Logos that are so fucking scary it makes you take an explosive dump in Barney's face and he gets so excited from the poop experience he turns into Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur Category:Logos that act like Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Kjhgfdmoink Category:Logos that give Eevee Insomnia Category:YUVCYUFVYTDYCTGTUJYYTUJRFYJUHFYUJHDYTEDTYTDTYEWRWEETYD Category:Logos that scare Metal Ball (BFDI) Category:Logos that make Rainbow Flash cry Category:Bad, the more you say Lbj! the more you cry Category:Teletoon